A variety of cutting boards are available which may be mounted in a countertop. Examples of such cutting boards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,011,849; 3,013,851 and 4,318,537. All of these structures have in common the use of a metal flashing or the like to bridge the gap between the cutting board mounting structure and the counter edge. Such flashing ensures that extraneous debris does not fall between the mounting structure and the counter edge; hence all liquids and debris remain on top of the cutting board and its structure and about the edges of the structure on the countertop. A variety of mounting devices for the cutting board are provided which ensure that the flashing is securely positioned in bridging the gap between the counter edge and the cutting board. In all of the related structures of these patents the mounting structure is tightened in place by adjusting screws beneath the countertop.
It is appreciated, however, that in many cutting operations common to professional and/or domestic kitchen work considerable liquids may develop. It is therefore desirable to drain away such liquids. Examples of cutting boards which provide for drainage are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 508,885; 4,041,964 and DES. 259,166. The cutting board of U.S. Pat. No. 508,885 is associated with the side of the board which is normally used for draining of dishes. The drain system is integral with the board structure and would therefore not be suitable for most cutting operations which require the smooth side of the board. When the smooth side is used, the drainage feature is eliminated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,964 and DES. 259,166 disclose drainage boards which may be positioned in the sink. Excess liquids may be drained away in perforated baskets or wiped off the board directly into the sink in which the cutting board is mounted.